


How You Want Me, How You Need Me

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has finally been granted his wish to unleash his dominant side, and in spectacular fashion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Want Me, How You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses Y/N as a reader insert.

The door closed with a click as Spencer turned and pressed it past the latch point. The day had been long and stressful but he was more restless than tired in that moment, hoping for at least some warm affection from the one he loved. As he turned, he looked around the living room of their apartment, wondering just where she was. He’d text her before he set off to let her know he’d be home and she’d said that she had something for him but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Sit down, babe,” came a voice from the bedroom. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Without questioning it, Spencer moved over to the sofas, dropping his satchel by the door as he went. Stepping in front of his usual seat, he sat facing away from the bedroom, wondering just what it was that she’d had in mind. There were a few things he had in mind but after previous discussions he feared it would never happen. The sound of the bedroom door almost made him turn around but he resisted, feeling lazy more than he was curious. It wasn’t till he saw her that all of the day’s frustrations slipped from his mind.

Y/N stepped in front of him as he sat in the armchair, wearing nothing but the pendant that he’d bought her for her Birthday. A look of pleasant surprise spread across his face as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

“Wh… what are you doing?” he asked as she sat on her heels, looking down away from him.

“Well, after we talked the other day, I thought more about it and… I thought that I should maybe try it before I dismiss it,” she explained

“You mean… you want to?” he asked, to which she nodded, holding her hands together behind her back. “And where did you learn this?”

“I may have looked some things up, and it turns out that there’s a lot more to this than just… kink.”

Spencer sat forward, looking at the gift that had all but landed in his lap as she offered herself to him in such a way. Touching the soft skin of her cheek then letting his fingers slide down under her chin, he tipped her head up so that her eyes slowly met his.

“I promise, if there is anything you don’t like, I will stop. Just say you don’t like it and that’s it, it stops,” he explained, pursing his lips before letting his tongue slip between them to moisten them. When she didn’t respond, he realised just how much she’d been reading. “Do you understand?”

“I do… sir,” she said softly, hesitating on the last word as if she was unsure it was what he wanted but when his smile broadened she knew it was the right thing to do.

“Stand up,” he instructed, sitting back a little to allow her to rise. Y/N did exactly as asked, rising to her feet slowly but keeping her hand together at the base of her spine. It slowly sank in that her naked form in front of him was about to be completely his to control. Spencer stood up with her, holding out his hand so that she would take it.

The moment her hand slipped into his, he stepped to the side and led her back to the bedroom, pausing briefly by the door to pick up his satchel. Pushing through the doorway with his shoulder, he led them through the threshold and toward their bed. Spencer had consciously decided a long time ago that he wanted a four poster bed and as they stepped into their bedroom he realised why. Turning, he placed a gentle hand on her hip, guiding her to stand by the end of the bed.

Y/N looked nervous, even though she’d been looking into what he might want of her, she still didn’t know just where he’d take her. The embarrassment of being stood so naked, so exposed, so vulnerable made her cheeks turn red but at the same time, his demeanour made her feel like even in her nakedness, she was beautiful. Was that the point? To make the person who submitted themselves feel like this rather than just to please the person they were submitting to?

“Give me your hands,” came the next instruction and she obeyed, moving her hands from behind her back and offering them to him but rather than taking them, he leaned down to his satchel. Y/N watched with curiosity but kept her hands where they were till finally his intentions were revealed. Something shiny caught her attention as it slipped from the bag, but it wasn’t till the cold steel met her wrist that she realised what it was. The ratchet of the cuff clicked around as it enclosed the joint till it was small enough to restrain her hand within the gap.

There was a flicker of fear as he raised her hands to the crossbar of the four poster, reaching the chain of the cuffs over the bar before applying the other cuff to her remaining free wrist. Now, she was even more exposed than she had been, even more vulnerable without her arms or hands to cover her body if she needed them. With her arms up high and her shoulders back, her breasts were pushed out with the arch of her back, her sides were bare and open to anything he might have had in mind but her legs remained together as the one piece of protection she had for herself.

As Spencer’s hands trailed back down her arms a hand brushed her cheek before his fingertips moved over her breasts. The feeling sent a shiver through her as her skin was set on edge, both in enjoyment of the sensuality and nerves. His fingers continued down her body, moving down her stomach and to her hipbone before moving across her pubic area. The closeness had started to push the nerves out of her mind as his nails dragged softly.

The feel of her soft, smooth, warm flesh under his fingers set him off, so much so that he could feel his excitement rising within his pants. This was possibly the greatest gift he’d ever been given and though he was outwardly stern, he couldn’t help but feel joyously connected to her in the most intimate way which, to him, was the whole point.

“Would you like pleasure?” he asked with a voice of confidence she’d not heard before.

“Mhmm,” replied Y/N, nodding lightly before letting out a gasp as a single finger slipped between her lips to tease, circling leisurely.

Spencer’s grin was somewhat disturbing as he watched her struggle against the restraint, her hands instinctively wanting to feel him or at least her own body. What started as a gasp became a steady whimper as he continued to move with increasing pressure and pace. Y/N’s body was just starting to get into the rhythm of the motions when, suddenly, they ceased.

Spencer had stepped away from her, leaving her trapped and alone at the end of the bed as he walked around the side toward the dresser. Craning her head, she tried to see what he was but from her position she just couldn’t, all she could do was listen to the sound of him opening a drawer then closing it again.

The footsteps came back toward her and she let her eyes fall again, not looking to him till he stood right in front of her. In one hand was a bottle of clear fluid and in the other was the toy she usually kept in the drawer of her nightstand. Surprise spread across her face once again as she looked up to him, not fully knowing what he had in mind but the thoughts of what it could be made her weak at the knees.

Taking a step toward her, he placed the items down, freeing his hands to remove his shirt. Two eyes burned into her as she looked back at him, searching his eyes for a clue as to what was next. Once he was free of his shirt, Spencer picked up the toy that he’d brought to her, kneeling in front of her and staring into the gap between her thighs.

“Open your legs,” he commanded, and she obeyed, shuffling her feet apart as he pressed the toy against her inner thigh. It was a little cold on her hot skin as it traced upward with the most gradual of paces. The anticipation was enough to cause her to breathe in a laboured manner, waiting to feel the bliss once more but he prolonged each moment with complete control, teasing one side then the other before circling her, wetting the tip of the toy with her own moisture.

“Mmmm,” she hummed as he positioned the toy, slowly sliding it upward, letting her take it in a little at a time. The feeling caused her to close her eyes, letting her head roll back as she hung by her wrists. The pinch of the steel reminded her of her restraint while the steady motion of the toy sent gradual waves through her.

It was her bliss he craved, the thing he wanted most was to hear her enjoying his work, to know that it was him that gave her so much pleasure. In the end, it was her pleasure that gave him pleasure. It was her getting off on him that would get him off.

Without warning, she felt his lips press against her stomach as they began to kiss their way down toward her. The closer he got the more she held her breath, waiting for the inevitable feel of his tongue as it slipped between her lips and pressed against her pleasure point.

The intensity caused her to cry out a little but the more she whimpered and moaned the deeper he pushed the toy and the harder and faster he pressed his tongue. But what about him? Surely, this was only serving her? Looking down she realised that his free hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping along with the motions as he got off on her restrained pleasure.

Y/N’s moaning and groaning and writhing had been too much to watch without touching himself, like living pornography right in front of him. He needed her to feel so much more before he could join her but he was unable to hold onto his internal restraint.

Heat started to build from deep inside her as she felt the first orgasm start to build. The deepening toy and the feel of his mouth were such intense feelings that it rushed forward so fast she was barely able to contain her moaning.

“Come for me,” he demanded in a low and powerful voice, looking up to her before he spoke again. “I want you to come, Y/N”

Spencer didn’t have to ask twice because the moment his lips hit her again the feeling of bliss exploded violently through her, causing her to writhe against him and against her restraints so much that she had to hold onto the crossbar to stop the cuffs from hurting her.

As her body calmed from the powerful orgasm, he released her from his mouth but left the toy inside her, letting her inner muscles tighten and loosen against it. Her world was spinning and her senses were on fire as she came down from bliss, so much so that she almost didn’t notice the sound of a cap snapping shut. Looking down to him again, she realised that he had spread some of the clear fluid onto his hand and was now rubbing it into the length of his hardened shaft.

Spencer stood up in front of her, letting his pants stay down by his ankles and exposing the rest of himself. Y/N wanted to ask what he wanted her to do but he was already preparing whatever it was as his hand moved to her behind and his fingers slipped in between her cheeks. The fluid was cold and slippery as his fingers spread it around her much smaller hole before pushing in just a little.

The feeling of his finger sent yet another shiver through her, realising just what he wanted to do next. It wasn’t something she was a complete stranger to so she had no objections, she’d just never expected him to want it. As the finger deepened, her breath shuddered. Y/N could feel his freshly lubed cock press against her stomach and his breath against her neck as he leaned over her shoulder.

The next finger was a little less comfortable, causing her to wince a little but still, she didn’t object, leaving him to continue. Sliding his fingers in and out gradually, a hand reached up to insert the key into the handcuffs, finally freeing her from her restraint.

It was time. Spencer had become so unbearably hard that it was almost painful not to be inside her. Y/N’s body, her enjoyment of him had teased him to the point of almost desperate need rather than just lustful want.

Y/N didn’t even have time to appreciate the freedom as she was spun around and a hand pressed her back, forcing her over. Spencer had pressed himself in behind her, forcing her to lean against one of the corner posts as his fingers slipped from inside her, leaving just the toy in her. Grabbing hold of one of her hands, guided it to the end of the protruding toy and wordlessly urging her to use it on herself. As she began moving the toy inside herself, he carefully positioned himself behind her, adjusting his footing to gain the correct height.

The tip of his cock felt much bigger against a much smaller hole and for the first push Y/N was glad of the lubricant he’d applied, wincing heavily as the uncomfortable feeling passed through and deep inside her from behind.

The tightness made him gasp lightly as he slowly pulled out a little before pushing back in gently. The feel of both his cock and the toy sliding into each orifice was very strange at first but once the discomfort had passed for them both and he was able to push into her as normal it stopped feeling strange and just felt good. So good. Feeling the motion of her toy inside her so close to his cock added to the tightness around him, making it so tight that he was sure he’d barely be able to last his entire plan.

Spencer reached around her again, taking over with the toy as he was finally in his rhythm. Y/N had to hold onto the corner post with both hands to steady herself, moaning loudly with each deepening penetration. A hand crept up her back, taking hold of some of her hair and gripping it lightly, giving him a little more leverage so that he could push himself even deeper into her ass. The wrist of the hand that controlled the toy started to purposefully but lightly slap against her, aiding in her pleasure.

“Oh shit…” she exclaimed but the profanity was met with a sharp stinging hand against on of her ass cheeks, causing her to whimper but still without objection. The sting only served to add to her enjoyment, rather than actually hurting. Y/N’s knees began to weaken again as her next orgasm started to build, with all of the intense pleasures occurring from so many directions.

“You do not have permission to come yet,” he threatened as her body began to tense and all she could do was whimper and concentrate hard on pushing the feeling deep down. Her nails dug heavily into the wood of the post in an attempt redirect what she was feeling but the longer he continued to thrust into hard into her with both his length and the length of the toy, the harder it became to hold it back. With each outward breath came a heavy whimper as her whole body shook, trying to hold on till finally he gave permission.

“Come,” he ordered. “Come now and scream for me.”

There was no pause as she released all of the energy letting the extraordinary high buzz through her, causing her to cry out loudly.

“Oh my God, Spencer… oh… Hmmmm…. Hmmmm….” she moaned, unable to do anything about the convulsions that took hold of her but like last time, there was no reprieve. Without any warning, everything was pulled from inside her and she was spun back around. Her second orgasm had been so intense that it had brought him to the very edge, leaving him very little time to maneuver her to where he wanted to finish.

“On your knees,” he demanded, pushing her down with his hand as the other wrapped itself around his cock once more. “Give me your mouth.”

Without question, she opened her mouth and leaned forward to take the tip of him in it, fully aware of where it had just been. Moments later, Spencer released a long, throaty moan. His entire body jerked as her mouth was filled with hot, sticky, salty fluid. Not wanting to disappoint him, she swallowed every drop before wrapping a hand around his shaft to milk it for more, lapping up anything that emerged.

With both of them feeling weakened, Spencer fell to his knees beside her, having used her body for his needs. He took hold of her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping her up in his arms to protect her and care for her. Y/N shivered in his arms, feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable yet again but the loving warmth of him spread into her and she curled into him, giving herself up in a much different way.

That was the part that he loved the most. Tucking his hair behind his ear he looked down to her shivering, naked form and felt closer to her than he ever had. In that moment, she truly needed him to be gentle, so that’s exactly what he would be. Loving, kind, gentle, a complete contrast to the Spencer that had taken her so roughly only minutes ago.


End file.
